


Can try

by vogue91



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Dystopia, F/M, Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The Seer was particularly bored on that day.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Can try

Can try

The Seer was particularly bored on that day.

Mora than usual, to tell the truth, and that was why she was particularly surprised by Jun’oh’s visit.

“Do you think I could win this week?” the Suthi asked, begging almost, sitting in front of her.

The woman laughed out loud, shaking her head and bringing a hand to his face, lascivious.

“I don’t play favourites, in any case, if that’s why you came here.” she said, looking straight into his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t try.”

It was a pleasant diversion, after all.

More that she would have expected.


End file.
